shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kengiryu/rensa
Overview Rensa (chain) is the Seventh and final Kengiryu, as well as the hardest to learn. it's usage, unlike the others, is tactical, rather than explicitly offensive or Defensive, and the subsequent lack of obvious function, compounded by the great difficulty of mastering it, makes it very rarely practiced and obscure. To implement it, the user must pull their sword quickly backwards during a swing, as well as employing aspects of the flying slash tehcnique. the result is a current of air drawn towards the user, much like a chain or rope. It is very rarely useful, except for those with extreme strength and/or skill. It has been revealed to be useful in aiming compressed air blades precisely, and even causing them to fly like boomerangs. It has also been used to retrieve thrown weapons such as knives or Shuriken. John Jango de Triezieme observed, during a fight with several bounty hunters, that the skill is very similar to a basic aspect of Shandian Tentoryu, and noted with some irony that it can take humans years to learn a skill that any skilled Shandian swordsman could perform. Ondata D'ira Ondata D'ira, or wave of wrath, is the seventh of Descole's cursed sword skills. Notably, It bears the closest resemblance to the Kengiryu skill derived from it, and actually uses the same principle in a different way. Instead of creating a single chain of air using the technique, however, the user performs the motions many times in quick succession, adjusting their aim in the process. Multiple currents of air are therefore drawn in from all around the user and become centered around their swords. with the right movement these currents all merge together into a single strong pressure wave, which the user can shape into a loop or spiral. If this set up is established the flow within the loop will pick up speed and force as it draws in more air from the chains. Before this effect disperses the user must direct it towards their opponent, and then put their blade in it's path. They can then move with the flow as they attack, and allow their blade to ride on it. As a result, the wave propels the attack at much higher speed than would otherwise be atained. This is particularly useful for lunging or charging attacks, or striking with extreme force. More spectacularly, the propulsion provided by the current makes other means of movement uncessary, meaning the user can peform the technique in midair, and hurtle towards a target without any other solid ground to kick off of. They can also catapult themselves through the air as a way to cover ground quickly, or even to launch themselves upwards into the air. While the time taken to build up the current prevents it from normally being used many times in quick succession, It still provides a considerable boost in speed when needed, as well as a way to add momentum to any attack the user chooses. The drawback of this is that the user is vulnerable to attack while they are being launched and propelled, and may be thrown off ballance if they are not used to the techique. Furthermore, if it is properly read by defenders, they may be vulnerable to counterattacks. Category:Fighting Styles